


Choke

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Series: An Officer and a Ginger [7]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex Swing, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps trusting Danny with a few of his kinks wasn't such a bad idea after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choke

"Sex on a motorbike."

Becker glanced over to where Danny was up to his elbows in dish suds and quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

"You asked me earlier for a kink I'd never done with anyone. Well, I've never had sex on my bike. Want to give it a try?"

"What, while it's moving? Are you mental?" He knew Danny had a huge daredevil streak, but even for him that seemed a bit much.

"Nah, just have the motor running. Would be a bit like fucking on a washer during the spin cycle, wouldn't you think?"

Becker shrugged rather noncommittally, though the thought of being bent over Danny's bike made his cock twitch with interest. "Sure, if you like."

"Excellent. So how about you, then?"

Becker hung up his wet dish towel and grabbed another. "What about me?"

"It's your turn." Danny set the last dish on the counter and turned to face him, lips turned up into a generous half smirk. "One kink that you've never done with anyone else."

Becker shrugged. "I'd never had a threesome before."

"That doesn't count, we've already done that with Connor." Danny stepped closer, taking the dish and towel from him and setting them on the counter. Then he smoothed his hands over Becker's hips, pulling him closer. "Come on, sweetheart. Tell me something deliciously dirty that you've always fantasized about."

There were more than a few things that he could think of, pulled close to Danny with that lush, cock sucking mouth slowly trailing kisses along his jaw. But he shook his head. "We've done it all already."

Danny's lips were warm as they teased his earlobe. "You can't expect me to believe that. Come on, love. Tell me everything you want me to do to you."

Becker tried to push away nervousness, giving a soft laugh. "You'll think I'm a perv."

"I already know you're a perv, almost as big a one as me." Danny chuckled, nuzzling his temple. "What is it, silky panties? You want me to put you over my knee and paddle you? Put a collar on you and treat you like a pony? I guarantee you're not going to shock me. And as long as it doesn't normally take place in the water closet I'll try about anything once."

"No filth," Becker said quickly, rather relieved that Danny had said it first. Some of the other ideas had definite merit. "Why do you assume I'm into those things?"

"Because you're much too straight laced not to be," Danny replied, hands stroking hungrily up and down his spine. "So completely composed, never a hair out of place, 'cept when I'm fucking your tight little arse. Boys like you are always the dirtiest in bed. I love it." His voice softened as he pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, trailing little pecks down to catch his mouth. "You know you can trust me, right?"

"Yeah," Becker managed, returning the kiss with a soft sigh, trying to let the words reassure him. Danny'd fought his way back from the Pliocene era for him, for this. Surely something like a little kink wouldn't be enough to scare him off.

He found one of Danny's hands with his own and lifted it, cupping the back of it with his own and running his thumb slowly against the palm. He had big hands, strong and capable, marked with gun callouses from the man still keeping up with his markmanship. But he'd also seen those hands cradle a lost baby dino, wipe a tear from Abby's cheek, and oh god, but he knew how gentle they could be on his own body. He wondered if Danny knew already how much he turned him on just with the thought of those strong hands on his body. Swallowing hard, he pulled the hand up to his chest, holding Danny's gaze as he pressed those strong fingers to his own throat.

Danny's eyebrows rose slightly, the corners of his mouth turning up into a little smile. "Oh, now isn't this a pretty picture. Though for a moment I thought you were going to ask me to fist you." At Becker's startled look he chuckled softly, leaning in to kiss him warmly. He adjusted his grip on Becker's neck, tightening his fingers just a little and feeling his lover's breath hitch. His kisses were warm and yearning, holding Becker in place securely with the fingers on his throat. "I have no complaints about playing like this. How do you want it, sweetheart? You've really never done this before?"

Becker managed to shake his head a little, breath coming hard and fast from the fingers on his throat. "No. I mean, just a little myself while wanking, just my own fingers, it was never really...."

"Dangerous?" Danny supplied. He moved to kiss warmly along his jaw, nipping at the skin, nibbling on his ear. "That's what you really crave, isn't it? Someone who isn't afraid of danger, someone to take charge and show you what's what. Make your little adrenaline junkie heart race. Hmm? And nothing's more dangerous than a crack shot ex-copper on a bike who never follows the rules. That's the real reason why you want my cock in that fine, tight arse of yours, fucking you hard with my fingers around your pretty little neck. Isn't it?"

"Danny, please - !" The tease of Danny's words and his fingers on his throat had quickly made him very hard, and he arched up against his lover, hands clenched on his shoulders, trying to grind against him. "Oh god yes, please...."

Danny moved back to kiss him, nipping roughly at his bottom lip before pulling away, his blue eyes dark and promising. "Three minutes. Upstairs, naked, kneeling in the swing."

He moved. It didn't take long to strip out of his tshirt and cargos, well aware that Danny was watching him from the bedroom doorway. Then he hopped up into the swing that was suspended next to the bed, the padded straps still set for this position - one securely under his thighs, supporting his weight, the second for balance under his bent knees, his feet tucked back into the stirrups. Holding tight to the bar above his head, he closed his eyes for a moment, trying to catch his breath.

"Absolutely beautiful," he heard Danny murmur behind him, stroking a hand slowly down his spine. He moved to stand in front of Becker, eyes moving over his body as he pulled his clothes off, tossing them in the direction of Becker's on the chair. "Perfect skin on that gorgeous soldier boy body, perfect hair. Just waiting to be ravished." He smirked, running his hands up Becker's parted thighs, teasing his cock with his fingertips as he leaned in to kiss him again. "You promise you'll say so if you need to stop or let up a bit, right? If anything becomes too much, you'll say so. You say the word or let go of that bar and I'll stop right away. I can trust you to do that?"

"Promise," Becker replied, drinking in his kisses and the touch of Danny's hands on his skin with a low moan. He tried to arch into his embrace, letting one hand off the swing bar to pull him closer, tearing at his mouth with all the ache and desire he felt. He knew that this did it for Danny more than anything else, seeing Becker give himself over to desire, wanton and needy and near begging for it. "Danny, please...."

It was Danny's turn to swallow hard, pulling away with great effort, eyes dark. He moved to stand behind Becker, kissing warmly down the side of his neck and nipping at the skin as he stroked broad hands over his chest and hips. It was easy to fit himself against Becker, chest warm against his bare back, cock hard, pressed up against his ass. His fingers closed around Becker's erection, stroking slowly up and down his shaft, fingers rubbing slick precome over his skin. "Look at you, so fucking hard and wet. Such a little slut for my cock, aren't you?"

"Always," Becker managed to gasp, trying to grind back against him but having no leverage in the swing. "Fuck, Danny, please. Don't make me wait." He heard Danny draw a shuddering breath, heard the click of the cap of the lube. But when he felt Danny's slick fingers press against his ass, working carefully inside him, he almost cried out in frustration. "Your cock, Danny, please! Don't tease me!"

"Horny little bitch." Danny's fingers pulled away, landing a sharp smack to his ass that left him breathless and trembling in anticipation, aching for more sensation. Then he felt the press of the thick head of Danny's cock, felt the burn of penetration as his too tight hole slowly stretched to accommodate him. He clung to the edge of pain for the moment, craving the intensity of sensation as every inch of Danny's thick cock slid up inside him. It pushed the breath from him in a shuddering groan, fingers clenched tight at the bar.

"This what you were looking for?" Danny's voice was low and husky as he started to rock up into him, knowing well to how to move with the swing just right, how to let gravity and the bounce of the swing force Becker down hard onto his cock. He bit at the crook of his neck, a hand smoothing up his chest as he continued to work Becker's cock. "Pretty little soldier boy just wanted his arse filled with cock, wanted to be fucked so hard he couldn't sit down, wanted to feel jizz trickling out down his thighs...."

"God!" Becker let his head fall back against his shoulder, partly to ground himself. He could feel himself shuddering tense at the onslaught of Danny's words and the hard, deep thrusts of his cock. More than just convenient, the swing left him feeling slightly precarious, hung up helpless to be used completely for Danny's pleasure.

"There you are. Just let go, sweetheart. Love what a dirty boy you are under that neat and tidy exterior." Danny's fingertips brushed against his throat as he rocked up harder into him, and that tiny reminder of what he'd asked for, what Danny was going to do to him made arousal spike though him. Strong, thick fingers, pressed against his throat and made his muscles tense automatically, made his breath come faster in anticipation. He whimpered, Danny's arm tight around his chest as his other hand continued to work his erection, letting the movement of their bodies push Becker's aching cock into his fist. Danny's fingers just barely pressed into his skin and already Becker was desperate for it, mindlessly aroused just from the idea of it.

"Please," he gasped, arching back more, eyes clenched shut. "Oh god Danny, please!" Then all he could do was draw a sharp gasp as Danny's fingers tightened, pressed harder against his throat, against his windpipe. He could feel the pressure of Danny's palm, of each individual finger digging into his skin, and it made him wild, bucking back onto his cock as much as he could.

It wasn't the same as having something tied tight around his neck; he'd done that once for a few seconds before the realization of how much real danger he was putting himself into drove him from ever attempting it again. But this was Danny, Danny who he trusted with his life in and outside of work, who he loved more than he'd ever thought possible. The press of Danny's fingers made his pulse pound hard in his ears, made the world start to swim around him as he fought for breath. His entire body screamed in panic, adrenaline in a rush through his veins, but still he fought it, focusing on the intensity of sensation as Danny's cock hit up against his sweet spot, sending a flood of sensation through him with each thrust. He wouldn't last long, not like this, not with Danny squeezing harder, bucking up into him and cursing helplessly, his breath hot and shuddering against Becker's skin. Danny could do this, take him to the brink without letting him fall, be his anchor in the maelstrom of sensation and intensity that his body rode. Panic only made the pleasure stronger, each thrust of Danny's hips, each stroke of his fingers on Becker's cock only adding to the swirling core of need. The pounding in his ears and the wooziness eclipsed the world around him until all he could focus on was the shocks of pleasure that thudded though him, the sweet agony of Danny's cock pounding against his prostate, his fingers tight and almost rough on his erection.

For a few seconds that felt like eternity he rode the edge of climax, and though the need to come almost painful, those few seconds were the most intense thing he'd ever felt in his life. He clung to them desperately, not letting it take him until he heard Danny gasp his name helplessly, thrusting hard and erratic against him. A choked cry escaped Becker's lips with the remains of his breath, and everything around him ceased to exist apart from the rush of climax, shuddering through every nerve, bursting white hot in the blackness of his mind.

Everything came back in a rush as Danny released his throat, in a surge of blood through his veins, in deep, gasping breaths. He clenched hard around Danny's cock and heard his lover curse, bucking against him, flooding warm inside him. His fingers dug into Becker's hip as he held him close, one arm securely around his waist. He pressed his lips to Becker's hair, panting. "You all right?"

"Yeah," Becker managed to reply, feeling more than a little dazed. He finally let himself let go of the bar, going limp in Danny's embrace. "Oh, fuck."

"Right," Danny breathed, sounding about as dazed as he was. "You know... you came all over the wall."

Finally feeling like he'd caught his breath, Becker laughed, making no effort to move. "You made me come on the wall?"

"You made you come on the wall," Danny corrected, voice warm and appreciative. "That was bloody amazing, Beck." He kissed the back of his neck before pulling away, then helped Becker carefully out of the straps on the swing.

Collapsing boneless on the bed, Becker gave a soft sigh as Danny curled around him, strong and protective. "Danny... thank you," he said softly, nestling his face against his chest.

He felt Danny's fingers stroke through his hair, warm and gentle. "Thank you for trusting me," he replied, voice low and soft. "If you want me to do that again, I will. Any time you want."

"Mmmm...." feeling a little weak and exhausted in the aftermath, Becker smiled none the less. He shifted to kiss Danny, slow and warm. "Sure. But first we're having sex on your bike."


End file.
